MBF-02+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Rouge
The MBF-02+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Rouge is a variant of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge that appears in the Gundam Fix Figuration series designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics An early configuration concept for the Strike Rouge during its development, in which it is equipped with the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker of the original GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. The Sword Strike Rouge specializes in close combat, making it the most suitable choice where little collateral damage can be risked such as in a colony's interior, or within the hanger of an allied base. Besides the armament mounted on the Strike Rouge itself (which includes head-mounted CIWS guns and combat knifes), the Sword Striker adds an anti-ship sword, a rocket anchor and a beam boomerang to the armament of the suit. Thanks to the suit's power extender, the unit can operate for longer periods in battle. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike Rouge's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Due to its sharp tip, the sword can also be used for aquatic combat. It is stored on the right side of the backpack when not in use. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Mounted on the left forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled anchor that is shot out on a reinforced polymer cable. The anchor's claw can open and close to capture or destroy the target. The cable's reel case is installed behind the front portion, and the entire weapon can function as a shield with anti-beam coating. The weapon can also be used for aquatic combat and can defend against the Phonon Maser. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :A throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. It is equipped with a system similar to the beam saber, and the generated beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the mobile suit's hand due to the in-built large-capacity power condenser. It is stored on Sword Strike Rouge's left shoulder armor when not in use. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike Rouge is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI(Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History Although the Sword Strike Rouge is included in the design draft of the Strike Rouge, it is never adopted. Gallery swordrouge.jpg SwordStrikeRougeBattleDestiny.png Action Figures MSiA_mbf-02-LauncherSword_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker" (Asian release; 2004): package front view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): package front view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): package rear view. MSiA_mbf-02_DengekiUnpainted_p03_content.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker (Unpainted Version)" (Limited Edition Dengeki Hobby's Mobile Suit in Action Perfect Guide exclusive; 2005): content front view. GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p02_back.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package rear view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p05_sample.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): product sample as Sword Strike Rouge Notes and Trivia Reference GFF - LS-Strike Rogue.jpg|MBF-02 Strike Rogue - Launcher Striker/Sword Striker (GFF Version): specifications External links